Talk:Episode 158: Ren's Desire/@comment-9801674-20140126073309
Ya know, I'm wishing I kept my "Lock the Dragon" intro for these episodes. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, we're getting closer and closer to the end, folks. We're back to Aichi's victory over Kourin, and a sad possible parting between them. Aichi is now very determined to stop Takuto...shame there's a wall of Reverse goons in his way. Aichi is still in bad shape, and Leon can't help either. Of course, we can't expect Misaki to take them alone. Whatever shall we do!? Wait a minute...oh! That mystery group from before is here, and it's Ren and co here to save the day! HE FINALLY FOUND THE PLOT, LADIES AND GENTS! :D With Tetsu's manly voice, Asaka's fanservice powers and Kyou's....tenacity? Yeah, let's go with that, they stay behind to handle the goons while Ren goes on ahead to face the boss, like a boss. Glad to see Ren back in action, even if his mini arc felt a tad long. :3 Of course, what kind of protagonist would Aichi be if he left it up to his rival to deal with things? He rushes on ahead to follow Ren, and the red haired fabulous fighter just lets him follow along, I assume it's to keep a witness around as he takes victory with his own hands. *nods* What's going on outside? Ono! It's Jun! We're in for a fight, gu-oh, nevermind, he's been beat.... *falls over laughing like mad* Aaah, Bushiroad. The kings of killing potential~ Turns out that all the side characters are helping all around the world, beating up Reverse thugs out of some classic Shonen anime....but wait, I don't see Koutei in ANY of those fights? Bushiroad, you'd better give him screen time. *cracks knuckles* Anyway, Ren and Aichi continues along until they somehow end up on the roof, and come face to face with big bad.....Sybill's psychotic brother? Seriously, what's with the eye, Agent? Something about Takuto no longer being the same? I don't know...nor care. Takuto's an "Ezel". Well nevertheless, Ren and Aichi are ready to finish things off with the Agent, and I'm eager to get this over with. But it seems we're not ready to see that final fight. Why? Because Kai has come to fight Ren and prove himself the strongest fighter in the world. OH WOO FLIPPITY DOO! :D ...I hate you with all my heart, Kai. Well, at least we get to see Ren kick butt with Shadow Paladins. I've been waiting to see Kai go down with the Link Joker ship and........Kagero.....Kagero....KA.GE.RO? *FLIPS TEN TABLES* GOD FRI-ngh....seems Kai swapped back to Kagero, despite abandoning it...seriously, it's not your clan anymore, at least not while you're REVERSED! ...my symbolism is suddenly burned in flames. But this did make Ren twice as eager to get things started...a bit too eager, eh. While Aichi is forced (well not really) to watch the fight, Kai and Ren go at it with all their might. And I gotta admit, while I am mad Kai went back to Kagero way too early, it's nice to see a classic showdown between him and Ren. This only gets better as Overlord makes his grand return! Not The End, mind you, Classic, Original Overlord, in all his badass flames of glory. Love you long time, Overlord. Burning Horn, you can stay too. ;D And then...Ren gets a bit too excited there. Saying he doesn't care about anything else, including the world. Only this very moment with Kai, the height of their battle....I think Ren's losing it guys. He's gone past "playful" Tetsu, he really has. With the fight reaching it's high point, and the two practically going gaga over each other's fighting skills, what will come next in this epic showdown between two rivals/friends? Who will come out on top of this long rivalry? The embodiment of shadows....or the "reborn" eternal flames? (I'm rooting for Ren~ :3)